Granger's Thanksgiving
by Crazygirl43
Summary: The Summary is inside. I hope you like .
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Granger's Thanksgiving

chapter 1

Thinking about the family

(4 days before Thanksgiving)

This story is about the whole Granger family have their Thanksgiving dinner. Sadly Hermione is stuck with her meanest cousin Sarah but something got her affected when Sara told the biggest lie in her life. Is Sarah really engaged to Victor Krum who come from a rich guy and the great hot Bulgarian model in the muggle world? Or is someone else we know and love.

In a old house there were two old couples in the living room. There names our James and Emma Granger the grandparents of Hermione Granger. James is watch sports on the t.v while Emma is sawing.

"Oh honey, I forgot to tell you something." said Emma

"What is it, honey?" said James wondering what the good or bad thing his wife is going say.

" I have call today, it was our lovely Hermione is coming there year Thanksgiving and she say she have a good news to tell us on Thanksgiving because she wants to share it to the whole family. Oh, I can wait to see her tomorrow. I wounder what is is her good news?"

"Well I glad that our girl is coming but I hope her good news doesn't involve of a boy. She is too young for a boyfriend." said the grumpy grandpa think is wonderful granddaughter with some boy.

"Dear, she is 21. I think that the right time to think about boys and maybe get marry someday."

"She just grow up so fast. I miss the time when I held her and our other granddaughters. Oh our they still coming?"

"Yes, Sara and Lilly are coming but I hope they will be nice to Hermione. When the girls were small Sara and Lilly always pick Hermione while Max and his wife Sam (Sara and Lilly's parents) didn't do nothing. I am so proud our son Wendell and his wife Mia make Hermione a good young lady."

"That so true. Our Hermione is wonder young lady. I can wait to see her. I wonder how she change in four years."

"I didn't notice that how long we haven't see our Hermione. Well, we get so many letters and weekend calls from her. I have notice that long I haven't see her. How many times Sara and Lilly will call?"

"Only when they want some money or stay here to get away from their patents. When they out here the things they do is to go out and stay in the guest room all day. The worst part is they make you clean up their mess."

"I know dear but it not mostly their fault how they our Max and Sam didn't teach those girls any responsible. Now, those girls don't want to do nothing in their lives. Come dear let go to bed early. We have big day tomorrow."

"Yes, dear." said James while follow his wife up to the room but James still wonder what will happen tomorrow. Well things go through peaceful or is going be a hell of mass. He have a feeling is going be a hell of mass. Oh, how his gut will be so very true about tomorrow.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**See the Family Again**

 **Chapter 2**

(3 days before Thanksgiving)

This chapter will be the Granger family getting together and see each other again. What would happen? Will be fight or be peace?

Well it the afternoon, the grandparents are enjoy watching t.v. When they hear the doorbell ring.  
"I get it, dear." said James while getting up. When he open the door it was Max, Sam, Sara and Lily.  
"Hi dad. HI mom. How are you?" said James hugging his dad and walk to his mom to give his mom a hug too.  
"It good to see you, guys" said Sam.  
Sara and Lily didn't say nothing they just went to set on the couch and start showing their phone.

"Girls, are you going say anything." said their mother who is getting ipress about her girls action.

"Hi" said Sara and Lily with addiction

"Max and Sam. I would like to you in the kitchen. NOW!" when grandma Emma get mad all hell breaks lose. So in other words NEVER MAKE GRANDMA EMMA MAD! EVER!  
Max and Sam run to the kitchen leaving the girls in the livingroom who not even pay paction what going on. The old couples sit front of Max and Sam.  
"I want to talk to you that your girls are out of hand. They are spol, rude, and right down means. You don't do nothing." said grandma  
"Mom, these girls are out of hand. We don't know what to do with them." said Max.

"Son, we talk to you and Sam about this when they are little girls to teach them how to respect others and be kind, but now is too late. I just want to you and your wife one thing keep those girls in check. I want this thanksgiving to peaceful and no drama. You got it?" said grandma. Max and Sam didn't say nothing only they did is just nodding their head.  
"Good. Now you guys go choose your rooms. Your brother Wendell and his wife Mia. Of course, their daughter Hermione is finally coming home for Thanksgiving."

When the girls heard that their nerdy cousin will come for Thanksgiving. Oh how they can wait to tease their cousin. Knowing how she still be so nerdy and how ugly she still is. Boy, how wrong they are. Hermione have changed this pass years.

 **3 Hours Pass**

The girls were in the quest room while the family were watching t.v. Then they heard a the doorbell ring. Grandpa almost rush to open the door. There standing were Wendell and his Mia and unknown girl. The unknown girl have long curl brother hair and have nice shape body and also the girl have face as angel. When Grandpa look at the girl light brown eyes.

"Hermione is that you?" said the surprise grandpa seeing this beautiful lady would be his granddaughter. His wife and himself know that Hermione would be beautiful but not these beautiful.  
"Hi grandpa and grandma. I miss you guys so much." said Hermione while hugging her grandpa and went to hug her grandma.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione. You look so wonderful. Tell me love, what are you been up to? " said grandma while Hermione set next to her while her aunt and uncle are surprised how this girl change so much.  
"Well I run my own book store called "The Bookstore Of Wonder"

and it going very well. I also write children's books. They are selling very well." said Hermione. Hermione's store sell books magic books and muggle books. Her store is next to the twins joke shops. Hermione's children books are about the her adventures with Ron and Harry and others are cute story she made up.

"So aunt where are my cousin? Are they here?" said Hermione wondering where her cousin.

"Oh there are in the room and you going share with them is that ok dear?" said Sam.

"It fine with me. Please excuse me." said Hermione while getting her suitcase. Sara and Lily are on their phones doing nothing like always, but stop when they hear the door open. Surprise to see their nerdy cousin to see so beautiful then they are.

"Well well it is our nerdy cousin." said Sam. Hermione just give her smile and walk to the third empty bed.  
"Why you not talking to us? It because you think you better than us?Huh?" said Lily try to look so touch.

"I know that I better you guys because I don't rest my life to be so lazy and be so stupid like you two." said Hermione with her smirk while cousin our surprise about Hermione new attached.

"Well excuse me. I am going help grandma dinner tonight." said Hermione while push her cousin out her away leaving them very surprised. Hermione and her grandma make great dinner together. The rest of the night mostly talk about what they gonna do for Thanksgiving dinner and talk about their lives. When the dinner was over Hermione went out to get some ice cream for the family while they stay inside watching t.v., but Sam and Max went up to their daughters and tell them they better behaved this thanksgiving and also that they need to something in their lives like their cousin Hermione and left leaving the girls in the room.

"Oh I hate her so much. Why she have to come?"said Sara.

"Well during dinner Hermione say that on Thanksgiving, She wants to share some news." said Lily while read a magazine.

"Well I can't let her undo me and make her she better then me. I need make a better news than Hermione and I not gonna wait on Thanksgiving. I gonna say tomorrow dinner."said Sara while walking around the room.

"Well dear sister, I know what think that Hermione would never have in her live because she too damn ugly and too damn smart for it."said Lily with a winked smiled on her face.

"Well tell me dear sister"said Sara while while walking to sit next to her sister.

"Well Hermione would never get a hot Fiance because she to damn smart and ugly but you can but not any Fiance, but famous Fiance. Your Fiance is going be… Viktor Krum the hot Bulgarian model." said Lily while hold a picture of him from the magazine the one she was look at.

"I love your idea dear sister. Soon after they would forget it all about. Maybe you and I should go to be a model. I can wait to tell the news for tomorrow." said Sam with a huge smile. The time went fast, now everyone is asleep get rest for a new day tomorrow.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lie**

 **Chapter 3**

(2 days before Thanksgiving)

It the time for the lie. Will Hermione bust her dear cousin's bubble or would she sit back and enjoy the show. Later, she will make her cousin a fool?

The day of Granger being getting ready for Thanksgiving. Emma, Mia and Hermione went to go store to get what they need for Thanksgiving. Hermione is going making some side dish while her grandma and her mother would make the turkey. Hey, they need two Grangers women to make great turkey. Hermione ask her cousins to help her cook for Thanksgiving food, but her two stuck-up cousins only laugh at her face while her aunt didn't say nothing who saw the whole thing. When the girls got back at the house. The men help the bags, when the girls got in the kitchen they separate the food to use for Thanksgiving to use for tonight dinner.

"Hermione dear, you can make mash potatoes, corn bread, green breads casserole and mac'n'cheese. Is that too much for you, dear? "said Grandma Emma worrying about Hermione doing a lot of work by herself.

"Not all grandmother. Tomorrow, I make sure what I need and get them ready for them on Thanksgiving." said Hermione with smile on her face.

"Good, while your mom and I would great ready for the turkey and stuffing." said Emma.

"That sound a great plan. Come on ladies. Let get some rest, then we start making dinner." said Mia.

Later on, Hermione and her grandma and her mother just finished making dinner. The whole family was finished the dinner when Hermione was about to pick the dishes.  
"Hermione wait for little bit, later pick up this dishes. I have great news. I keep this for sometime now, I think it time to let everybody knows."

"What is it, dear?" said Sam wounder what news her daughter have.

"Well I am engaged to Victor Krum. We been dating for years." said Sara while look Hermione. Sara was hoping a jealous face, but instead she got a smirk from Hermione. 'What the hell she smirking for?' Sara thought but her train of thought was stop when her mom ran to her and hug while saying "Oh honey, I am so happy for you. Tell why you didn't tell me about you dating Victor Krum?"

"Yeah, my dear cousin, tell us." said Hermione.

"Victor Krum wants our relationship to secret. You know all the news and have all girls hating more. You know, being beautiful and all."

"I go with all. So, tell me how you meet Victor Krum." said Hermione.

"Hermione leave my daughter alone. Don't rude to my do the dirty dish and leave her alone." said Sam.

Hermione did what her rude aunt say, but her mother was happy to help. When Hermione and her mother were alone.

"Honey, why didn't stop your lying cousin about this lie?"said Mia.

"Mom, what were the fun in that? I weather make a fool out my dear cousin. You know my dear fiancé will come to Thanksgiving. Tomorrow I will tell my big news. Oh how fun." said Hermione with smirk.

"Dear when did you become so devious? I love it." said Mia with huge smile on her face.

"Oh from my dear friend name Ginny." said Hermione.

When Hermione and her mother was done with the dishes. They went to the living room and watch some t.v. for little bit. Hermione, Grandma Emma and Mia went to bed early because tomorrow they have busy day.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's News**

 **Chapter 4**

(1 day before Thanksgivings)

It the early morning, Hermione is getting up to get ready to getting ready for the food for the thanksgiving. First she making dean casserole. Later she making the mash potatoes but as the same time she will making mac'n'cheese . Last make the cornbread. It took Hermione make her food for 3 hours, when she done she put the food in the refrigerator. Hermione check the time it was 9 in morning so she make a big breakfast for everybody. Later on, everyone was down for breastfest. Oh how surprised they are how much work Hermione did.

"Dear, are you ok? After you finished eating do want to go back sleep? said Grandpa.

"I am not that hungry grandpa, so I am going to bed." said Hermione. When Hermione was inside her room, she went sight to her bed. Hermione took her phone out to txt her fiance.

Phone:Text

Hermione: _Dear my love,_

 _I can wait to see you tomorrow. I will tell my hole family about us being engaged. To tell you the true, I can wait to tell my Grandma and my Grandpa. They would be so proud of me finding great man._

 _From: Your Blue Rose_

5 sec later

My Honey(that hermione put her context):

 _Dear My Blue Rose_

 _I can wait to see you. This days is killing me not see you. I can wait to be there with you in my arms. I love you so much. I can wait to meet your whole family. I be there, when it dinner time.I wish I can come soon, sadly I busy here._

 _See you soon, my Blue Rose._

Hermione fall asleep with a lovely smile in her face, think about her prince and she can wait for him. Time have past, Hermione was great ready for dinner. She get her purse and got a black small case. She took out a beautiful with diamond ring and put on her WEDDING FINGER. Hermione walk out her room and see every was sitting, but the only was standing was her mom and her grandma placing the food on the table. Hermione walk to the table and say "Wait everyone, I need to tell someone with great news. Please grandma, you need to sit down for this."

Grandma Emma did what her granddaughter while her mother put the last plate on the table then she set down next to her husband. When Hermione see everyone sitting down. She put her hand up and say " I getting marry.".

Her grandparents was so happy and ran to her granddaughter, then her aunt and her uncle gave her small hug while her cousin sit there and do nothing.

"So, Hermione who this guy you going marry to?" said Sara with her arms crossing still can believe her nerdy cousin is engaged.

"Oh he coming for thanksgiving. Maybe you should invite Viktor Krum." said Hermione with a fake smile

"What great idea, Hermione. How about it honey? Can your fiance come?" said Sam.

"Sadly, he can't, he so busy with work. Let just eat. I am getting hungry" said Sara try to change the subject. Everyone did what Sara and starting passing food to eat. Hermione' grandparent and her uncle are wondering what kind guy is Hermione going married to.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth

Chapter 5

(Thanksgiving Day)

Today, Hermione's' mom and Grandma are busy with the turkey while Hermione is warming up the food. When Hermione was done, she started fixing the table. While the girls were busy with the kitchen everyone were out to eat and went to the store to get some pies. It around 3 in the afternoon and that the time when everyone got back and the ladies are done, so everyone went to the room to get ready. Hermione was done getting ready she wearing a red dress that was down to her knees. When Hermione was lip gloss she her phone ring. She pick up and say "Hello?"

"I am outside." said the other line with that Hermione run down stairs. She open the door and she saw a strong man wear a nice black suit. It was her fiance Victor Krum. When she hear everyone come down. She need it time. Hermione grave Victor's hand and took to her family. When everyone saw Victor everyone was surprised but except Hermione' pratens, they just gave smile to Victor.  
"Look honey, it your fiance." said Sam with huge smile. How she happy that her daughter finally tell a true, but say that other one her lie. Sara walk to Victor and push Hermione out her away, thinking how she can make Victor fall in her love. "Honey, I thought you were busy, but came see me right." said Sara while hold to Victor Krum. Victor push away Sara, while saying "You are wrong. I came to see my Hermione who she is my fiance. I never meet you in my life and how dare you push her away from me." With that Victor walk to Hermione and hold her close to him.  
"Once again you lie to us, Sara. How dare you lie to us once again." said Sara's father who so piss at his daughter's action.

"But it was Lily's idea." said Sara trying to blame it on her sister.

"But you the one say it Sara." said Lily who mad at her sister, trying to make it with was her fault. With the sister start gauged with each.

"STOP IT AS WAS! We going home at once. Girls get your bags at once." yelled the girl's father. When the girls are gone. Max turn at his wife and say "Please get our stuff ready. I be there shortly." His wife only give him a nod. She very piss at her daught that she to mad to talk. When his wife was gone. He look at his family and said "I am so truly sorry about this. I really punished those girls. Please forgive me Hermione. I am should teach those girls some matters. Mom, Dad, thank you for everything."

"It ok, uncle. I still want you, my aunt and my cousin to come at my webbing. What me to pack some food to go for you, and my aunt and also my cousin?" said Hermione.

"You a good girl, Hermione but only pack the foods for me and your aunt and also invite your aunt and myself. Those girls doesn't deaves your cook and come to see your webbing." said Max while giving her hug.  
"Now you learn, son." said Grandma Emma giving her son a big hug. Later we went to room to help his wife pack. Half-hour later with packing and saying goodbye and sorry but only Sam and Max say sorry and goodbye. The girls are in the car, later they left.

During the dinner the Grandparent are learn so much about Victor, how he meet his granddaughter(Yes, they know Hermione is witch.) and how much he care for their Hermione. In the end, they are thank for how Hermione found a great man and how much love she getting from him. It was great Thanksgiving after all.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM ALEX ^_^ :)


End file.
